The British NewComer
by Rhamana
Summary: Bakura transfers to Domino High, and Rhamana catches his eye. But, what is wrong with her, and why does she act so strangly around Bakura? ***Completed!!!!***
1. I'm Late

The British New Comer  
  
Author- Rhamana Rating- p.g.13 English Romance/ Humour  
  
Hiya all! Rhamana again, this time slightly bouncy from a sugar rush, and I wanna do a cute thing, where Bakura transfers to Domino High, where I currently go to school. (It's gonna have to be set in the past, cos I'm in College, doin' the last year of my course, then I'm goin' to UNI!!! Oh mi god! ^_^ I'm just a big kid ^_^ It's fun though.) I really have to finish some of my other fan fictions, cos I have SEVEN, yes, seven on the go at the minute. My very first one, 'Insert Relevant Title Here' under the name of 'Legolas150' is almost completed. (I use 2 pseudonyms, 'Legolas150', my old one, and my new one, 'Rhamana'.) Ryou Bakura is Bakura and Yami Bakura is Ryou. Oh well. disclaimer time.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, In any shape or form, nice to dream though. Err, I own myself, (Rhamana) and I will let you know about anything else.  
  
Bakura- On with- R-YOU'RE NOT HERE YET!!! Bakura- Eeep! But I wanna say it!! *Pouts* R- Oh, alright. Go on. B- Yee! On With The Fic! *Beams idiotically* R-Don't do that.  
  
~~~The British New Comer~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 1- I'm Late.~~~  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
It was 8:45am at Domino High, and most of the students were just filling into the building from the schoolyard. Rhamana, however, was late.  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
"Oh crap, I am sooo dead! I knew I shouldn't have gone for conkers! (I used to love going conker picking before school, and I really did get into trouble for it, on numerous occasions.) Miss Umaki is gonna kill me!" Suddenly, as I was running towards the doors, I crashed into a guy, about my age, but with pure white hair. "Owch!" I squealed. "Can't you frickin' watch where you're going?!" He looked like I was gonna eat him or something, he looked that scared as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry miss. Could you point me in the direction of-." I cut him off, as if I was late again, Miss U would surely give me a detention, with a letter home to mom and dad. I really didn't need that. "Soz hun! I'm late, and if I'm late again, well, let's just say my headless chicken impression will be more accurate!" And with that, I sped off.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
It was my first day at Domino High, and, for obvious reasons, I didn't know where anything was. I was wandering around, hoping I would bump into a teacher or something, and I got the 'Or Something' option. She looked like a punk. Lilac-white hair, all lilac make-up, with black tights. I thought this was odd, as the uniform for girls was white socks or navy tights. Rebel I smiled to myself, before apologising, and asking if she could help me. She must have been in the same boat as I was, as she didn't bother, just sped off, yelling something about headless chickens. "Wow, She's." //Hyperactive?// My Yami, Ryou cutting in again. /Ryou!/ //Bakura.// /Well, now we've gotten past the name stage, how's about helping me locate the new arrivals thingy place?/ //Gomen Hikari, can't. Goin' to the soul room to meditate.// "Great." I thought. "Just great. I don't know where anything is, and I'm late. The day just can't get any worse, can it? Hey, what's this?" I picked up a bag, lilac, with silver studs on it, spelling out 'Diva'. As I opened it and looked in it, I got the shock of my life. "Yup. Definitely a girls bag" I thought, blushing as I held a 36DD bra in my hand. "Oh brother, this is gonna be one of those days."  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I slumped down in my seat, and scowled. "Super! I nearly burst an artery to get here on time, and the teacher's off sick. Frickin' stupid *inaudible words*" Suddenly, a woman came into the room and addressed the class as the sub for form class. "Hello." I thought. "A new sub teacher for me to terrorise?! Cool! My day just got better." I reached to the side of my desk to pick up my gym bag, which had my chewing gum in it. "What the? OH CRAP!!!" I said out loud, without realising it as I slammed my head on the desk. The sub glared at me, and some of the guys in the room, namely Tristan, Joey and Yuugi, giggled a little, but I shot them dagger glares, and that soon shut them up. "Sorry miss. I lost my Gym Bag. May I please be excused to go find it?" The sub gave me leave and I picked up my rucksack and sped off in search of my lost Gym Bag.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I was still late, and still lost. Ryou wasn't helping either. And now, I had to carry this bag that the punk girl had dropped, in case I saw her again. Part of me wanted not to see her and part of me, for reasons beyond the bag, it seemed to my heart, wanted to see her again. I heard some loud cuss words as I walked past a room, and giggled. 'I wonder if that's the punk girl.' I thought to myself. My thoughts were soon answered, as I was knocked over by her for the second time in less than an hour. "Ah feck, can't you watch where you're goin'?" I heard the girl yell quietly at me, as we were in school, I supposed. I chuckled. "I suppose watching where you're going isn't exactly number one on your to do list either." 'You again?' The girl questioned, exasperatedly. "Yup. Me again." I said, turning round to look properly in her eyes for the first time. My heart skipped a beat. She had emerald green eyes, so sparkly, and thick eyelashes. Her cheeks were firm, the cheekbones high and defined. And her lips. I shook myself out of my thinking. 'Get a hold of yourself, Bakura! A girl like her, with me? Doubt it. Besides, you don't even know her name.  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V~~~  
  
I caught this new boy staring at me, and thought, well what do I care? I half thought about giving him something to really stare at, but decided against it. After all, I didn't even know his name, did I? All I knew was he had the cutest chocolate brown eyes, and a dazzling white smile. I could tell by his accent that he was British, like me. "Hey, new kid!" He stopped looking at the ground, and his eyes shot up to mine. That was when I noticed the bruise on the side of his forehead, on one of the temples. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that before?" I asked, pointing to the bruise. He did that cute thing, where you try to look at something on your own head, and I giggled. "Here," I said, pulling a mirror out of my rucksack, pushing back some of his white bangs and showed him the bruise. My hand was still on his head, holding back some of his bangs, when he put his and up to mine and grabbed it.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
As I was staring, she caught me out, so I hung my head, wondering if she would hit me. To my surprise, she calls out to me, and sees a bruise that she thought she gave me from our first accident. She apologizes, and her face fills with worry. She looked beautiful. Then, I start to shiver, and I realise it's because she is touching me, pushing my hair back to show me the bruise. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. We both blushed, then I took my hand away from hers. "I.I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I stuttered, while at the same time I was thinking 'Well, Bakura, your first day, your first slap.' But for some reason, she just seemed to block that out, and didn't mind. "That's ok. I don't mind that." I heard her saying. I looked up, and my heart skipped another beat, as now her green eyes had a little more sparkle in them.  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V~~~  
  
Rhamana and Bakura sat on the floor for a few more minutes, then Bakura stood up, and extended a hand to her, to help her up. He was very gentleman like. Rhamana took the hand, and they both stood up, and Rhamana offered to take Bakura to where he needed to be. He also gave her back her bag, with a little blush as she asked him how he knew it was hers. "Oh, just a guess, I suppose." He accepted her offer, and then they went to the reception area. "Ok, then, err, what's your name?" "Ryou Bakura. But just call me Bakura, okay?" "Sure, Bakura. My name's Rhamana, and this is Mr Tremlo, our school secretary. He'll tell you where you need to be, then I'll take you there!" Mr Tremlo gave Bakura his timetable, and Rhamana snatched it, and looked up where he had to be. "Hey, you have Advanced English, like me! Cool! Now, what room and which teacher. Hmmm, interesting." "What is it?" Bakura asked anxiously. There was something about the punk girl, Rhamana, that had him in awe. "Hehehe! Guess what Bakura? We're in all the same classes! That means you have Rhamana Julita, blackbelt in karate as your personal body guard against the pinheads of the school, namely Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor!"  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
'Hmm, Rhamana is gonna be in all the same classes as me? This. could be. interesting. //To say the very least, and, Hikari, you're so shy, you always say the very least.// /Shut up Ryou./ I had had enough of my Yami to last a lifetime. I didn't think anyone else had a Yami besides me, and he could be so mean at times. That bruise wasn't Rhamana's fault, Ryou had given it to me. We walked to the English classroom, and she spoke to the teacher, Mr Foy, and he smiled and asked me to come in and take a seat next to Rhamana. She introduced me to all of her friends, and believe me, there were a lot. "This is Yuugi Mutou." She said, pointing to a young boy, with black red hair, and blonde bangs. He had huge Amethyst eyes, and looked really innocent. "Hey Bakura, nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here!" "Yami Mutou, his err, older brother." She pointed to a taller boy, and the resemblance was uncanny. "Good day, Ryou Bakura." He said stiffly. "These are the pinheads, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler, I was telling you about." "Hey I'm notta pin'ead!" Said the blonde, in a gangster like accent. "Just admit it, Joey, you are!" Mused Tristan, a brunette. "So's you Tristan!" Joey grinned. Naturally, a play fight ensued. "Oh brother, Rhamana! Now look what you've started.." Groaned a brunette girl, her hands on Yami's shoulders. Yami shook them off. He seemingly hated this girl when she did that. "Oh, yeah, Bakura, this is Tea Gardner, the bain of my existence." Rhamana said, rolling her eyes. I giggled. It could see why, as she was Rhamana's exact opposite. "Ah, here we are, some sane people!" She grinned as two people walked up, another brunette boy, and a blonde girl. "Hey Rhamana, guys." The boy grinned. "Hey, Rhamana, this your new boyfriend?" The blonde girl smiled with a wink, and she blew a kiss at me. I must have blushed, cause all the girls in the room looking at us all 'aww'ed. This just made me blush even more though. "Nah, could be soon though, if I use the old Rhamana charm on him." She grinned, putting her arm around my shoulders. I got a warm fuzzy feeling, even though I knew she was messing around. "This is Seto Kaiba, and Mai Valentine." She said, pointing to each of them in turn, and I snapped up of my trance. "Oh, hello. My name is Ryou Bakura, but just call me Bakura." I smiled, a little shy. "Sure, Bakura. Welcome to Domino High!" Said the blonde girl, giving me a hug. "Welcome Bakura, I'm sure you'll enjoy Domino High, if you survive the girls all wanting to hug you!" Seto grinned. I looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Rhamana answered for him. "Duh! You are sooo cute! All the girls will wanna go out with you! Don't tell me you've never been flocked with obsessed girls?" "No, never. I was seen as plain in England. The girls all liked the American guys." I answered, a little daunted with the idea of girls fancying me. "Wow. I'm British, and well I think."  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I suddenly stopped myself. 'What the feck do you think you are doing?' I asked myself. 'Do I actually like this guy? Well, he is pretty hot. What?! Did I just call him hot?' "I.I.err, what I mean to say is." I stuttered like an idiot, before regaining composure and blurting out "Well, I'm sure Tea and Mai will be two adoring fan girls for you, heh heh heh." Bakura looked at me, then cocked his head to one side, and this made him look even cuter, and looked at me even more. I could tell I was blushing, a thing none of them had ever seen me do before. "Oh boy, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" I asked, fanning myself. Seto could see my embarrassment, and decided to change the subject. "So, Rhamana, when could you next baby sit Mokuba for me?" He asked, with a smile. This changed my whole persona. If I haven't already mentioned, I was head over heels in love with Seto. Now Bakura shows up and I like him too. My life couldn't get much worse. "Err, whenever you need me to?" I said, batting my eyelashes at Seto, in a failing attempt to flirt. I was completely hopeless at it. I gave up, and decided I would make an effort in my clothes next time I babysat Mokuba. "Well, I could do with it on next Wednesday?" "That's fine. Usual time? Ok. It's a date." I grinned. I was so much better at sounding flirty when I wasn't trying. "Great. See you then." Seto grinned before walking off to the next class that we had. It was maths next. I despised maths. Bakura didn't mind, and so I could be with him, I used the 'he's new, I'm his guide' excuse to sit next to him in all of the classes to come. He didn't seem to mind that either. Or the steady string of quiet cuss words as I tried to figure out the stupid problems. "What the feck is the bloody point in doing these? It's not like I'm gonna be stuck doing my taxes without a calculator, or on a desert island! Ahg! I can't take much more of these frickin stupid fractions.." I grumbled. Bakura giggled, and I shot a dagger glare at him, but he didn't seem daunted. "Here, let me help you. The thing is, you have to solve this part first, then that part. And then, there you go, the answer!" He smiled, breezing through the sums for me. "Merci Beaucoup Bakura." I grinned. "French next!" French was a breeze. I loved French, and it was about the only subject I was any good at. Soon, It was lunchtime. Me, Seto, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Yuugi, Tea and Bakura all sat round one of the tables. "Bonjour. Merci.Au Revoir." Joey recited after me. He was crap at French, so the teacher had asked me to tutor him. "Very good Joey. You may go for your dejeuner now." I grinned. He looked at me confused before saying, "But I don't need to go." I burst out laughing. We all laughed so hard, Tea, Mai, Yuugi and myself started to cry. "I said you could have your lunch, not go to the bathroom!" I laughed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Joey, you're such an idiot!" Yuugi laughed, as he took a bite out of his peanut butter sandwich. We all finished our lunch with out mishap, then raced to the field, where we all lay down in the warm autumn sun. The girls talked, Bakura watched the clouds, shading his eyes from the sun with one hand, and the other boys played football. It was quite a picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~End of Chapter 1~~~  
  
Not too bad, If I do say so myself. Multiple P.O.V's are kinda difficult a first, but I think I got the hang of it! Anyway, hope you all like it, I may have to up the rating, but I doubt it. Nah, P.G.13 is high enough. ^_^ You'll have to stay tuned if you wanna know why I was thinking about changing the rating. Bakura- I'm scared. R- Don't worry, it's not going to be about you. Bakura- *Breathes sigh of relief* Good. Then, who's it gonna be about? R- *All knowing wink* You'll just have to wait and see. Bye Byes!!!  
  
Rhamana 


	2. There's Always Tomorrow

Hey again! Guess Who's Back? Back Again? Rhamana's back! Tell A Friend! Guess Who's Back, Guess Who's Back, Guess Who's Back, Guess Who's Back, Guess Who's Back, danuna! And with chapter two! I've just got some ideas that I can use, It was what I did today! ^_^ You'll enjoy it, cos I did, except the parts were I got smacked in the chest, legs and arms with a cricket bat and ball. owch. Bakura- Aww, are you ok? R- Yeah, I'll be fine. *Limps off to do next chappie for yous guys!!!* Bakura- *Has a first-aid kit* On with the fic.  
  
~~~The British New Comer~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 2- There's Always Tomorrow.~~~  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
After lunch, it was Games, and the girls were beaten by the boys in cricket. "Ohh, you just wait Joseph Wheeler! You will die!" Screeched Mai, flinging herself for the blonde male, as he squealed and ran away. I just laughed. Bakura giggled, and Seto and Yuugi chuckled. The teacher wasn't too amused. "Mai Valentine! Joseph Wheeler! Both of you go inside now! Hit the showers!" Mai reluctantly removed her nails from Joey and trudged off. Joey did the same.  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
Mai and Joey both went and got showered and dressed, then went to the Gym room, where the G.C.S.E. groups did the theory part of the course. "Hey thanks a lot, Mai!" Joey said. "Tch! If you didn't beat me all the time." "No! I mean it. It means I can tell you some thing. in private." He whispered, edging closer to her. "Joey, why are you giving me those puppy dog eyes?" Mai asked, slightly nervous. Joey put his finger gently to Mai's lips, and slowly dragged it down, causing them to part slightly. He took his finger off, then took her hands. "Mai, I love you. I have for a long time, and I was wondering, will you go out with me?" He blurted, rushing with embarrassment. "Joey, I." "No, you don't like me. That's cool. I can see why though." "No Joey, damn you, will you just listen!" Joey's head snapped round. Mai blushed and continued. "Joey, I love you too, yes I would love to go out with you."  
  
~~~Joey's P.O.V.~~~  
  
'Oh, my, god. Did she just say yes? Heeyy! Snap outta it, Joey! 'course she said Yeah! How could a woman resist yer charms?!' I still felt weak at the knees. She cocked her head to one side, her hair falling round her shoulders. She looked confused. And as hot as Hades! (King of the Underworld in Greek Mythology) I suddenly lost it, and just let my instincts kick in. I grabbed Mai gently by the shoulders, and brought her closer to me. She sighed, and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes too, and went in for the kill.  
  
~~~Meanwhile- Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
Outside, Yuugi, Rhamana, Yami, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Seto and some of Rhamana's friends from another class were outside. The teacher had let them go early, and they lay on the grass in their Gym kits. Rhamana spoke first. "Hey! Rianne! How ya doin' darling?!" She asked, hugging one of the girls. There were four more girls, and one boy. One of the girls, Rianne, a natural blonde with red highlights, with blue eyes, hugged her back, and then spoke. "Hey Rhamana! Long time no see! Hey, Who's your handsome new friend?" Rianne asked, pointing to Bakura. "This is Ryou Bakura. But just call him Bakura." Rhamana giggled, running and hugging Bakura, who promptly blushed. The other girls all 'aww'ed and ran to him to hug him. So Bakura had five girls making a fuss of him. Needless to say, the other lads were all totally jealous of him. Rhamana then introduced her friends to Bakura one by one. "OK, now, where to start. Oh yeah, this is Rianne, as you know, this is Trudy," She said pointing to a girl with brown eyes and long pale blonde hair. "Hi Bakura!" Trudy smiled, winking at him. "This is Selina." Rhamana pointed to a girl with green eyes and really long straight black hair. "Hey cutie!" Selina giggled, flashing a peace sign. "Tara." Tara, a short brown haired, blue-eyed girl, blew him a kiss. "And this is my wildest mate, also my older sister, Serena." Serena had wavy blonde/brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Ignore the punk. She's much wilder than me. And I'm only older by 15 minutes." Grinned Serena, extending a hand to shake with Bakura. "And what about our shadow friend, Ben?" She smiled, pointing to a boy with long blonde hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes. "Hey, how are you all doing. Tea?" Tea looked totally dumbstruck. She had seen Ben before, but he looked totally hot today. "I.I.err." She babbled. Rhamana saw how she felt. It was how she felt around Seto and Bakura. "Tea, can I have a word with you?" Rhamana asked gently. "Sure." "In private, I mean." "Oh. Ok." And with that, Tea and Rhamana walked off, linking arms. Tristan and Yuugi looked at one another, then to Yami and Seto, and they all winked, determined to win the hearts of all the girls. "So. Trudy, how do you feel about you and me going out some time?" Asked Tristan. "Pift! Maybe in another millennia or two, when you evolve, caveman!" Trudy replied, walking over to Tara, and doing one of those hi five things. "Good one, Trudy!" Giggled Tara. "Oh and boys? We don't sway to easy, so you got your work cut out for ya!" Seto, Yuugi, Tristan looked totally dumbstruck. Yami didn't really mind. He liked the idea of playing hard to get in the first place, but he didn't really care for any of these girls. He had noticed a distinct change in Rhamana since just before Bakura arrived at Domino High, and wasn't sure what to make of it. Then there was Bakura himself. There was something about that boy, and Yami didn't know what it was, but it felt quite familiar to Rhamana's sudden change. He shook off his uneasy thinking, and laughed at his Hikari's sad face. "Aw, my poor little fella!" Yami said, with his usual smirk in it's usual place. "What's the matter? Can't take the knock back?" //It's to get you more interested Aibou. It's called hard to get. Use it to your advantage.// /Oh. Ok, Yami. You know best./  
  
~~~Meanwhile- Tea and Rhamana's Private Chat.~~~  
  
"So, Tea, how do you feel about Ben?" Rhamana asked her, gently, in a friendly way. "Well, he's ok." Tea reluctantly replied, blushing. "Tea, why don't you ask him out? I think he likes you too you know." Tea's head snapped up, her eyes shining like sapphires. "You really think so? Honestly?" "Of course I think so. In fact, I know so. Why else would he have said hi guys, then hi Tea? It's so obvious, but I think he's still a bit too shy." Rhamana laughed. "Ok, then lets go! I'm gonna get that cutie if it's the last thing I do!" Tea shouted, dragging Rhamana up and back off to the other guys, the boys of which, were trying their hardest to get the girls. And failing fast. "Hey, we should get going and get changed soon, otherwise we'll miss last class!" Tristan shouted, bored with the challenge. Tea's face fell, she was upset she would have to wait longer, she didn't want to, as she might lose her nerve. Rhamana sensed this and said, "Hey guys, me and the girls will catch you up in a minute. I just have to ask them something a little private." Ben went to run off with the lads, but Rhamana caught him by the hand and dragged him back. "Hold it just a second. We need you still." He looked frightened at first, but as Tea was there, he didn't want to look like a wimp. "Sure, what is it?" He asked a coolly as he could. "Er, girls, could you let me, Tea and Ben have a private conversation? You know what it's about." Rhamana winked, and her girl-friends giggled, winked back, and walked off after the lads. "Ok, Tea, you're on!" She smiled, and gave her Ben's hand. They both blushed, and watched as Rhamana retired a little way away, as to give them some privacy. She knew she needn't bother, but, all the same, better to be safe than sorry. 'God dammit! Why am I better with everyone else's relationships, but I can't seem to get mine sorted? Ahg! Bakura Seto, Seto Bakura. Why, Ra! Why do you have to make it so damn difficult?!' Rhamana fumed, banging her head gently on the tree she was leaning on. "Oh well. Maybe I'm destined to be single and gorgeous forever. Hee, nice to dream." She said, leaning back against the tree and shutting her emerald green eyes.  
  
~~~Tea's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I stood right next to Ben. I still had hold of his hand. I was very very reluctant to tell him, but reluctant to let go of his hand, so I took a deep breath, and thought 'Here goes nothing.' "Ben?" I heard myself saying to him, feeling my cheeks blush a deep crimson. "Yes Tea?" He replied, smiling and blushing also. "Ben, err, will you.go out with me?" "I thought you'd never ask." He grinned, grabbing me and leaning me back slightly as he kissed me.  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V~~~  
  
I smiled as I saw Tea recline and Ben kiss her. I stood up and thought. 'My work here is done.' I left them alone, and ran after the others, to find them all staring in the small window in the door, at Joey and Mai, who were kissing. "Wow! Now that was one relationship I didn't see coming!" I smiled sarcastically. "They certainly didn't need my help. I wish someone could help me with my love life though." The last part I said without realising it, and I blushed when some of the guys turned to me, and stared in awe. Especially Bakura and Seto. Of course, this made me blush even more, and I had one of those moments where I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. "That is, I err. Bye bye!" And with that, I ran off, my cheeks crimson. Seto knew there was something wrong, and he must have felt worried about me, as he came after me. I was stood round by the back of the building, when he came jogging up and took hold of me. I blushed even harder, and he looked confused. He didn't know I liked him. "Rhamana? Are you all right?" I heard him ask me. I looked up at his face that was filled with concern, and smiled. "Yeah. I'll be all right. Hey, Seto, I just had a thought. Next Wednesday is an inset day right? So, do you want me to come early, and give you some company before you go out?" He looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Did you forget already? I'm babysitting Mokuba, aren't I?" It was the perfect excuse. 'I'm getting better!' I thought to myself. My plan was fool proof. "Oh, yeah! Sure, I could use some company. You bring the movie, I'll supply the popcorn!" I didn't know whether he was joking or not, so I asked him. "What movie?" "Any you like. What popcorn?" "I don't really mind." I said back, staring deeply into his deep blue eyes, blushing. He moved towards me, and I closed my eyes. 'We're gonna kiss. I don't believe it. It feels so, right.' Our lips almost met, when we heard someone calling us. It was Yuugi and Yami. "Seto! Rhamana! Where are you?!" My eyes snapped open as I blushed, and reluctantly, he moved away from me. Then he whispered sexily in my ear, and I thought I was going to die when I heard what he said to me. "Never mind. There's always tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~End of Chapter 2~~~  
  
Ahg! Another cliffhanger!!! Hee! I'm so evil. I never really realised how cute Seto was until I watched Yu-Gi-Oh the other morning. I love his blue eyes. but I love Bakura's chocolate eyes too! Arg! Now I'm all confused. Y.R- You always were confused. I know, but even more so at the minute. Y.R. *Walks off shaking her head.* Heh heh heh. Oh well, keep reading. I'm quite pleased with how this is turning out at the moment. On with Chapter 3!!! (Soon.) Bye bies! Rhamana 


	3. Do Eyes Show A Persons Feelings?

Hellos to you all! I'm happy today cause the sun is shining. (In a fashion ^_^) Oh yeah, a biiiig huggle to my mate Deja*Vu for the review! Glad ya like it hunny!!! Oh well, a quick recap, the disclaimer (If I can be bothered to waste my precious breath on it) then the next chapter. Last Chapter, My friends showed up, and I introduced them to Bakura. Naturally, they all thought he was cute. (Well, he is! ^_^) Joey and Mai were kissing in the Gym room, Tea asked Ben out, and I offered to come to Seto's early, so we could watch a film. He accepted, and went to kiss me, but we were disturbed by Yuugi and Yami trying to find us. He moves away, but whispers there's always tomorrow in my ear. And that's it really. THREE FRICKIN' PAGES AND THAT'S THE WHOLE CHAPTER!? ARG! I am rubbish at typing. Oh well. Err, you all know that I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's a fact. Another fact is that the next chapter starts now. Bakura- Rrriggghhht. On with the fic.  
  
~~~The British New Comer~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 3 - Do Eyes Show A Persons Feelings? ~~~  
  
~~~Seto's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I couldn't believe what had almost happened. I ran after my friend, Rhamana, then we are talking, and the next minute, something clicks, and I'm almost kissing her! She is very beautiful though. Curse my infernal feelings. I.I can't be in love with her. Can I? Dammit! "We're over here Yami!" I could hear Yuugi and Yami running over, and I let my grip on her shoulders go. I shot her a glance, and saw she was blushing. I kinda got the impression that she liked me too, so I smiled back at her. She blushed deeper, and then ran over to Yuugi. "Come on! We've gotta get to last period, before the teacher marks us absent! I got Joey and Mai to run ahead and tell him that we were getting changed out of our Gym kits, so we have like 10 minutes!" Yuugi shouted, as Rhamana got to him. I ran off after them, and jogged along side Yami. "Seto? Do you have a fever?" Yami asked me, his purple eyes full of concern. "No," I replied, walking inside to the boys changing rooms. "Why do you ask?" "Well, your cheeks are a full shade of red. Are you ok?" He asked, pointing to my blush. "I'm fine, just a little hot from running." I smirked at him, heading for my bag with my normal clothes in it. After we all got changed, we headed outside. The girls, Rhamana and Tea were waiting for us. Rhamana blushed when she saw me. I blushed too. Tristan noticed, and poked a little fun at me. "Hey, Seto! You're blushing as much as Bakura over here usually does!" Yuugi and Tea giggled at this. Rhamana and I just blushed deeper. I think Bakura noticed Rhamana blushing, but he said nothing.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I noticed the way that Rhamana and Seto were looking at each other, and the fact that they were blushing, but I didn't want to embarrass them further, so I decided not to say anything on the matter. "Hey, come on guys! We have to get to Advanced English, or Mr Foy will kill us!" I called, trying to get anyone's attention. It eventually worked, and we got to last class before we were all marked absent. Soon, Advanced English had finished, and we walked out of the building, Tea, Yuugi, Tristan, Joey and myself walked to the Turtle Game shop, that apparently, Yuugi's Grandfather owned. Mai drove to her house, and Rhamana got a lift off Seto, who went to pick his younger brother Mokuba up from Domino Junior High. "So, Yuugi, how long have you lived with your Grandfather?" I asked, cautiously. "Oh, about 10 years now. Yami has lived with him for about the same." "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound rude or anything." "That's quite alright, Bakura. You are new and you are curious." Smiled Yami. It was a very warm smile that made me feel welcome.  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
Advanced English was good. Then after the class was over, Tristan, Yuugi, Tea, Joey and Bakura went to the Turtle Game Shop, Mai drove home, and Seto offered me a lift home, as long as I didn't mind stopping to pick up Mokuba from school. I love Mokuba, he's so sweet and innocent, and so I accepted. Besides, I got to stay with Seto for a little bit longer. I smiled, and hopped into the passenger seat and strapped myself in with the seatbelt. "So, Rhamana, how do you feel about being Mokuba's official babysitter?" Seto asked me, grinning. "Oh, that would be wonderful, I love Mokuba. He's extremely well behaved." I said, blushing at Seto's grin. It made my heart skip a beat. He looked so handsome when he smiled. "Great! And, as you know, you can start next week!" He smiled wider, and I blushed deeper. When we stopped at a red light, I must have looked distant, as he took my hand and held it in his. I looked up at his blue eyes, those gorgeous dark blue eyes, and saw concern, and I could have sworn I saw a glint of love.  
  
~~~Seto's P.O.V.~~~  
  
Mmm, She looks so beautiful, with the autumn sun shining down on her pale skin. Her lips look so full and inviting, the lilac lipstick is luring me in. God Dammit, Seto! Stop thinking like that! Even if you do love her, now is definitely not the time! I know. I decided to get another babysitter to look after Mokuba, so I could take her out, and show her how much I care for her. Soon, she is getting out of the car, and I didn't even realise it, until she shouted- "See you tomorrow, Seto!" to me. I drove home, and made Mokuba something to eat, and got a cup of tea for myself. The rest of the week at School was fairly uneventful. Except Tea and Ben, Rianne and Tristan and Mai and Joey went around together, that whole lovey feeling kinda submerged the whole form. I decided I did like Rhamana, but I noticed Bakura was showing signs of feelings for her in the same way. Every night was the same, until the following Tuesday, when I went to my study after washing the dinner dishes, then sat down at the computer, which I switched on. But I just sat there, daydreaming for I don't know how long. Till Mokuba came in and said there was someone at the door at least. I had told him never to answer the door after 8 o clock, just to be safe, so it shows how long I was sat there. Hours. I descended the stairs quickly and opened the door. A man was there, in uniform. "Letter for you sir." "Thank you. Good bye." I said, taking the letter from him, flipping it over to look at it. All there was written on the envelope was 'Seto Kaiba. Private and Confidential.' My curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself ripping the envelope. As I read the words, my face drained of colour.  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
Kaiba looked at the letter, and once he had read it, he dropped it on the floor, and ran upstairs to where he found Mokuba, playing Solitaire on the computer. The letter read- 'Kaiba. I am going to pay you a little visit tomorrow. I hope you can join me for a little fun.' The letter was signed by Gozubora Kaiba. Seto grabbed Mokuba, his suitcase, and some clothes for the two of them and then ran outside to his car. He would hide in a bed and breakfast for a day or two, and then come home. He had forgotten about Rhamana's coming tomorrow. From a bush, a voice was heard to snicker- "Well, Rhamana, looks like it's just you and me tomorrow then." (A.N. Rhamana kicked Gozubora's butt all over the place a year ago, for what he did to Seto when he was a kid. This is gonna be Gozubora's revenge.) Meanwhile, at Rhamana's cottage home, where she lived with her mum and dad, Rhamana was excitedly seeing what she could wear for Seto, to try and impress him. She finally chose a little lilac fluffy sweater type belly top, and short denim skirt, with ankle length denim boots that had silver detailing around the ankle. She stood looking in the mirror, and then took off her lilac wig, to reveal her beautiful chestnut brown wavy shoulder length hair. (A.N. In case you haven't already figured it out, Rhamana wears a wig to freak out people for a laugh.) She then took off the special out fit, and put on a casual top, with a tiger on the front, and a pair of black denim jeans. She decided to take some casual clothes with her, and to wear her wig with the special outfit, so she had some extra lilac stuff on. She loved lilac. She looked out of the window, and sighed happily as she looked at her beautiful garden, and fell asleep on the window seat, dreaming of Seto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this is short, but I wanted to make it like this, so it keeps you in suspense. Besides, I've been typing for 4 hours solid, obviously not just on this fiction, but on 'Insert Relevant Title Here' 'Blossoms On The Battlefield' and 'As The Cherry Blossom Falls'. So it's basically an hour on each, and I'M BLOODY TIRED!! Ooh! Gozubora! The evil Bastard shows up! Wonder what will happen now?. *Laughs maniacally* Don't worry! If this fic has any fatalities, it will be Gozubora or me, the authoress! (From 'Typists Syndrome'. ^_^)  
  
Rhamana 


	4. Gozubora's Revenge

Howdy, howdy. I have plenty of sugar today! I have a HUGE bag of M&M's (Peanut) Mwahahahahahaha!!! Slowly filling me with sugar.. The only problem is, I wanted this chapter to be serious, as there may be an attempted rape scene. - Oh well. I don't own YGO! Only myself, the friends that I have brought up to meet Bakura, and my precious, the M&M's! Mwhahahahahaha *cough* *Hack* Y.R- -_-' (That means a sweatdrop, I think.) Thank you for reviews! They mean so much to me. *sob* Bakura- *angry* ON WITH THE FRICKIN' FIC!!! Oohh! *In a sing-songy voice* Bakura's getting angry!  
  
LIME PUDDING ALERT!!! ^^  
  
~~~The British New Comer~~~  
  
~~~Chapter4 - Gozubora's Revenge~~~  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I had just woken up, from a beautiful dream, where I was going steady with Seto, and well, you get the general idea. It was the Wednesday I was supposed to Baby-sit Mokuba. The rest of the week before hand had been pretty boring. I tortured some of the younger kids, saying the School Cafeteria used the brains of the naughty kids for the burgers, and I still liked Seto, but was too shy to tell him. Tea, Ben, Rianne, Tristan, Joey and Mai on the other hand, well, that was a different story entirely. I decided I would tell Seto today how I felt for him. The alarm clock went off at 8:00, I had nothing to get up for really, and so I set it 2 hours later than usual. I awoke with a start, and cursed the alarm clock for waking me up while I was so happy in La-La land. (A.N- That's what I call dreaming.) I ran myself a bath, and got all ready for my big day with Seto. I covered myself in my mum's body lotion, I had to admit, it smelt pretty nice. I put on my lilac wig, and brushed the bangs on it. I was dressed in the next 20 minutes, and looked at the clock, which stated the time was about 9:45. I quickly shoved a jumper and a pair of jeans in my bag, with a pair of trainers in case the shoes started to hurt my feet. I grabbed my keys and my mobile phone, and headed out of the door, off to Seto's mansion. I had been that way about a million times, but what I didn't know was that Bakura and his Father had moved in the next street to where Seto's mansion was. I smiled as I thought about the almost kiss the other week, and didn't notice that Bakura was outside, going to get the papers.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
Rhamana mustn't have noticed me, even though I did call to her pretty loudly for my quiet voice. //Maybe she is off somewhere important, or is deep in thought?// Asked Ryou. /I don't know Ryou. She said she would baby-sit Mokuba for Seto, but I thought she said she wasn't going till after 3 o clock. Oh well./ //Maybe Kaiba has to go away early?// /Maybe Ryou. Maybe./  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I got to Seto's mansion, and I stared in awe. I have been going to his house for as long as I can remember, but the sheer magnificence of it all still gets me every time.  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
Rhamana walked up to the top of the stairs that lead to Kaiba's mansion, and politely knocked on the door, then did a quick check of her hair and make-up. She heard a voice, some distance inside the mansion call out to answer her knock. "Come in, the door is open." ~#~ (Quick Scene Change) Back at Rhamana's house, the telephone was ringing. It was Seto. "Dammit, Rhamana, pick up!" Seto mumbled on the other end. "Hello." "Rhamana? Hi. I-" "You have reached the Julita residence." "Shit, The bloody answer machine." "Sorry, I can't answer your call right now, please leave a message after the beep." *Beep* "Rhamana, It's Seto. When you get in, please call me back the number is 4533667875. I'm at a bed and breakfast at the moment. Mokuba is with me. I'll explain everything later. Bye." *Click* ~#~(Back at Seto's.) "Hello? Seto? Where are you?" Rhamana asked, looking in the living area, then in the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tiled kitchen floor as she went. "Up here!" Called the voice. 'It must be Mokuba, playing a game.' Rhamana thought, as she climbed the stairs. "In here, Rhamana!" The voice called again. Rhamana went into Mokuba's room, where she heard the voice. "Hi Mokuba! Come out, come out where ever you are!" She giggled, going over to his bed. That was his favourite hiding place. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and Rhamana whirled round, to come face to face with. "Gozubora!" She screamed, falling on Mokuba's bed. "What's wrong, you little slut? Not so tough without all your friends around, are you?!" He growled, advancing on her. She darted past him, and ran down the stairs. "It's no use trying to escape!" He laughed maniacally. "I've locked the doors and windows. There is no escape." He laughed harder as he walked calmly down the stairs, to locate the girl who had embarrassed him last year. Rhamana was hiding in the bathroom, with her bag, that she still had hold of. She remembered her mobile phone, and grabbed it, and tried to dial out. "Shit! There's no signal! Oh man, looks like I'm on my own." She sighed, leaning against the marble sink, and thinking how she could escape. For starters, she changed out of her heels, into the trainers. Once she did this, she decided the only way to get out, was to get the keys, or jump out of a window. She didn't feel like breaking any bones, but, thought that, if worst came to worst, she would have to try. Cautiously, she unbolted the door, and checked the hallway. There was no sign of him. "Right. Now's my chance." She took a deep breath, then carefully stalked along the corridor, eyeing every shadow. Soon, she had made it to the door. "This was easy!" She thought. "But, maybe a little too easy." Her uneasy thoughts were answered by her arm being grabbed roughly and her being flung across the room. "Look at you, you slut. Laying there like you want it." He sneered menacingly, as she regarded him with wide frightened eyes. "I'm laying here because you threw me here!" Sobbed Rhamana, as he picked her up by her shoulders, and pinned her against a wall. This was her best chance. She summoned all the strength she had to her right knee, and went to kick Gozubora where it hurts. But he grabbed her knee, and twisted her leg round, till he had her foot around the back of his waist. "Oh! Helping me now, are we? You're more of a slut than I thought!" He snickered, as he pushed his body against hers. She sobbed quietly. "Wha, what are you gonna do to me?" She whispered, going pale. "I'm gonna do to you what all sluts like having done to them." He growled in a low menacing voice, as he started to push up her skirt and top, ripping the top with his roughness. "Oh please god, no! Not with him!" She screamed, as she felt him get closer to his goal. She didn't want to lose her virginity to this man. Suddenly, as if to answer her screams, the door flew open, and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Gozubora lost his grip on Rhamana, and she slid down to the ground. She picked herself up, and moved away from both of them. "What?! How did you get in here?! The door was locked!!" Gozubora screamed at the figure. The man in the doorway simply laughed evilly. "I DO NOT NEED THE DOOR TO BE ACCESSIBLE TO GET IN IT! Foolish mortal!" The voice boomed. "Maybe a couple of lifetimes in the shadow realm will help you understand!"  
  
*Gozubora vanishes.* "Who.who are you? How can I ever thank you for saving me from that evil man?" Rhamana asked, still slightly afraid of whoever it was, though she had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was. "Bakura?" She asked, timidly, while trying to cover herself up with her torn top. "Huh? How did you guess?" The voice replied, slightly gentler now. "Please, come where I can see you, and where I can hold on to you, I feel a little faint." Bakura, in his Yami form obeyed, picked her up, and laid her down on a couch. Ryou gave Bakura control again, and he stroked her fore head, and smiled weakly. She smiled back, grabbing him in a fierce hug before breaking into fresh tears of relief.  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
I still felt uneasy even with Ryou's words. I didn't know why, but I had had an uneasy feeling about Rhamana going to Seto's house that day, ever since I woke up. I ran inside and told my father I was just going out for a bit, then followed Rhamana at a distance. When she went into the house, my nerves eased slightly, and I decided I was just wasting my time. So I turned to leave, but then heard a loud scream! I raced up to the house, and saw Rhamana running away from a strange man. He looked decisively evil, so I searched the perimeter of the house for an entrance. When I couldn't find an accessible one, I asked Ryou for his help. He used his powers to bust open the door, and he came across Gozubora trying to rape Rhamana! I told him he had to stop Gozubora, and so Ryou gave him the best punishment ever. Banishment to the Shadow Realm. Now, I was left with the dilemma of calming Rhamana down, and explaining Ryou and my Millennium Ring to her. It wasn't going to be easy.  
  
~~~Rhamana's P.O.V.~~~  
  
Here I was, trying to let what had just happened sink in. I was nearly raped by the adoptive father of the man I loved, Seto, when BAKURA, of all people, comes and rescues me! I couldn't believe it. I realised I didn't love Seto, it was just an infatuation, I loved Bakura, felt safe in his strong embrace. I felt destined to be with him, but, did he feel the same way? Probably not, I thought, my sub-conscious making me feel depressed. "I thought you said you were a Blackbelt in Karate." "I lied, Bakura." I confessed, grinning sheepishly. "That's ok. You're safe now." "Aishiteru, Bakura." I sighed without realising what I had said till the second after I said it. "Err, that is.I.I.err, oh feck!" I stuttered, looking at his dazed and surprised expression, getting lost in his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. "Aishiteru mo, Rhamana. Aishiteru mo." Bakura stuttered back, blushing as he pulled me closer. "Really?" I asked, a glimmer of hope in my eyes. He smiled at my innocent look. "Really." He replied, hugging me. It was then I realised that he had in fact pulled me on his lap, and I blushed. "What now, Rhamana?" He asked, looking daunted at the thought of what might happen next. "Well, I thought maybe we could do this for a while." I whispered, closing my eyes, and leaning towards him. Our lips met, and it felt so right. More so than when Seto and I nearly kissed, but I didn't really think about that right at that moment. I was too busy running my tongue slowly across Bakura's lips, slowly, shyly, questioningly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~End of Chapter4~~~  
  
I'm sorry I'm keeping the chapters short, but I prefer it that way, as some of the stuff in the next chapter doesn't relate to the previous chapter in some cases. K? K. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. (Not that I'm sick in the head or anything) I just like it when the female is in trouble, and the male comes and saves her. I'm VERY big into the whole romantic thing like that. Well, I put some lime in it, tell me if you liked it or not. If not, please give me some tips on how to improve it. After this chapter, I think that this story will be over! ;_; (I know it's short, but, ya gotta admit, it's good!)  
  
Rhamana 


	5. The Aftermath

*Giggles insanely* Yay! You like it! Deja*vu, cos you like this so much, I have decided to finish it here, and start work on the sequel. Sorry, but you'll have to wait til then to find out what happens to Seto. ^^; Don't worry, I'll have it up in a couple of days, it's almost near completion. (The first Chapter) Last chapter, Bakura saved Rhamana from being raped by Gozubora. (The evil so and so) Then they ended up telling each other that they loved each other. And. that's about it. THREE MORE FRICKIN PAGES, AND THAT'S IT?! God I suck at this. Oh well. This will be the last chapter, so enjoy it while you can. Bakura- On with the fic! ^_^  
  
~~~The British New Comer~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 5 - The Aftermath~~~  
  
~~~Bakura's P.O.V.~~~  
  
We were sitting in the Kaiba mansion living area, where I had just saved Rhamana from being raped, when she kissed me. Rhamana was sitting in my lap when she slowly wrapped her hands round the back of my head, stoking my hair, then she moved my head closer to hers. And our lips met. Then I felt her tongue slowly drag across my lips, and I shivered. It was a pleasant feeling, to say the least. I opened my mouth, wondering how far this would go, and she slid her tongue inside my mouth. I heard a soft moan escape her throat, and smiled. I slid my tongue across her lips, they tasted of blackcurrant juice. It was so intoxicating, I couldn't help myself as I ran my hands through her hair. 'I was scared of this girl last week, now I'm kissing her.' I thought with a mental laugh. I realised that the lilac hair was a wig, as it felt synthetic under my touch. Not smooth. I broke away from her, and looked at her questioningly. She smiled and nodded, then she removed the wig, and to my surprise, she had beautiful flowing chestnut brown hair. "That's better." She whispered sexily and smiled, gently shaking her real hair loose before capturing my lips again.  
  
Once we had picked up her bag, and left Seto a note, saying that Gozubora had attempted to rape Rhamana, but Bakura had turned up and helped her. We also mentioned that he had 'disappeared'. Rhamana giggled she clung to my waist watching me write that. I smiled at her, and we left the Kaiba mansion, shutting the door after us. I offered my arm to Rhamana, and she accepted. We walked back to my house, and she breathed a sigh of relief, as she whispered, 'Aishiteru, Bakura.'  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
As Bakura and Rhamana walked down the road, linked arm in arm, the wind blew the last of the paling autumn leaves off the trees, which swirled, blown on the breath of new beginnings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~End of Chapter 5~~~  
  
O_O *Sniff* That was so beautiful. *Sniff* I know it was short. I'm sorry. I was tossing up on whether to do a sequel, or just a few more chapters, and have decided on a sequel!!! So... I hope to see you soon. Byes!!!  
  
Rhamana 


End file.
